The Whisper
by IAmLostWhereAmI
Summary: Remember when Phil said he didn't like people whispering into his ears? Dan does and he decides to try it out for himself. This could lead to hot steamy action on the couch...and the carpet. They did learn something new about their own bodies and what they thought they didn't like was surprisingly satisfying! Contains hot Dan and Phil smut!


**Based on their latest DanandPhilGAMES video "DIL GETS A GIRLFRIEND!- Dan and Phil Play: Sims4 #17"**

 **This is basically the after math! Dan and Phil nor the Sims belong to me!**

The brown haired boy snuggled close to his older lover as they were watching some TV show on the screen. Dan stared at the digital clock on the counter nearby signing that it was half hour to midnight and then he looked up at Phil. They both finished their gaming video and Dan was pondering since then about Phil's comment, 'I wonder if he really hates people whispering in his ear...' he thought to himself staring at Phil's ear. "Hmm? Is something the matter, Dan?" Phil asked looking down to a red faced Dan and was met with silence. Dan was over come by curiosity and his lips were an inch away from Phil's ear and whispered seductively, "Maybe if I do it, you'll like it. Hmm, Phil? _Does_ this turn you on?" Phil was shocked and a bit turned on as his cheeks reddened a bit and his heart skipped a beat. "D-Dan?" Dan began nibbling on the ear lobe and Phil growled and bit his lip. "Dan. Please stop, if you keep doing that I'm going to lose control." However, the younger one smirked to himself and didn't stop and continued to whisper dirty things while both of their pants were getting tighter by the second. "I want you in me Phil," Dan whispered before Phil tackled and pinned him down onto the floor.

"What is it Phil? I thought you didn't like it? Do you hate it?" Dan said smiling proud of himself and staring up into the ocean blue eyes filled with lust. "You also said you didn't like people touching your neck, but I guess that's wrong too, right?" Phil replied nibbling on the sensitive skin of Dan's neck. Dan arched his back and pulled on Phil's hair. "Phil!" he moaned aloud as his breath got hotter. Phil removed his shirt and unbuttoned his uncomfortably tight pants. "Should we move this to the bedroom?" Dan managed to whisper in Phil's ear throughout each breath. "No. I can't hold it any more," Phil responded as he pulled off Dan's shirt and yanked off his black skinny jeans in a lightning quick speed and it left them both in simply their underpants with their needy bulge. Phil continued biting and sucking on Dan's sensitive nape followed by a string of moans. Phil continued the trail from his neck down to the collar bones and down to Dan's stomach. Phil looked up at Dan who simply nodded and his brown eyes shimmering from pleasure. Phil lowered Dan's boxers as his erection sprung free. Phil's mouth got to work as he began sucking and licking the throbbing penis. Dan's symphony of gasps and moans fluttered out of his lips as he was pulling on Phil's soft black hair followed by Phil's quick pacing of bobbing his head up and down on Dan's member. "Phil...please, I want it in me already," Dan moaned and Phil pulled his mouth away with a string of pre-cum still connecting his lips to the pulsating cock.

Phil lubed Dan and himself up and inserted two fingers as Dan screamed with pleasure. "Phil! Stop teasing me!" he moaned as Phil continued stretching Dan. "I'm stretched enough! Please!" Phil smirked enjoying the fact that Dan is begging to be fucked and seeing a slutty side of Dan that their audience don't even know about. Phil leaned in close to Dan's ear and whispered, "You want it? You better work for it." Phil then sits up and leans against the couch behind him and allowed Dan to cradle Phil's lap. Phil enjoyed the view of the naked hot body in front of him and licked his lips. Dan blushed as he stared into the blue eyes with passion, a bit embarrassed of his current position. He adjusted himself on Phil's thick throbbing cock and gradually pushed Phil in. Dan moaned as his insides were being filled feeling hot and sticky. He couldn't handle it and began moving his hips in order to find and hit the sweet spot and when he did he screamed Phil's name and clutched onto his lover's neck. Dan became more forceful with each movement and held onto Phil as if it was the last thing he would do, they can both tell that they were close to climax. Dan's heavy panting sent Phil so close over the edge.

Phil moaned deeply and growled as he tackled Dan onto his back once again onto the carpet and gained dominance. He kissed Dan roughly and saliva dripped down before flipping Dan over. Dan, on his hands and knees, was being thrust into forcefully while Phil tightened his grip on Dan's waist. Phil bit and sucked on the pale soft skin that he loved as he thrusted deep inside the younger man. Dan's fingers dug into the carpet and bit his hand trying to contain his moans as Phil kept pounding into the sweet spot.

"I want to hear you screaming my name," Phil whispered as he bit his lip knowing they're both about to cum. Dan's cheeks became redder as his soft lips began to call out Phil's name in between his heavy gasping. "Cum in me Phil! Please, I want it hot inside me!" Dan screamed as Phil clutched the brown hair and yanking it. A few more thrust with a couple screams and eventually Phil grabbed Dan's arms to thrust deep inside and they both screamed as Phil filled Dan with the hot sticky liquid.

Phil laid down next to Dan as they were both trying to regain their breaths. "I guess we learn something new each day," Dan said smiling and Phil chuckling along as they snuggled on the carpet.


End file.
